Un jour tu comprendras un jour tu t'en voudras
by AmeyBing
Summary: Lily a toujours considéré James comme une personne immature et arrogante. Lily sait qu'elle exagère et qu'il y a d'autres défauts, et une multitude de qualités cachées chez James. Elle le repousse jusqu'à son amitié, et pourtant un jour, un évènement totalement innatendu la fera changer d'avis...


"Potter. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise : Black, n'étant pas doté de toutes ses capacités intellectuelles, ne peut pas transformer son Livre de Potions en crapaud ! On peut aussi se demander s'il est capable de transformer quoi que ce soit..."

En effet, Sirius Black ne maitrisait pas les enchantements, et même en Septième année. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il faisait croire...  
>"Evans, tu ne vois pas qu'il fait l'imbécile ? Où est-ce trop te demander de posséder un second degrès ?"<br>On ne les présente plus, mais les Maraudeurs trouvaient cette technique de diversion très originale et facile à utiliser. Dans tous les cas, Sirius s'en donnait à coeur joie.  
>Lors des soirs de Pleine Lune, James, Sirius et Peter se transformaient en animaux pour tenir compagnie, et éviter des blessures trop importantes, à leur ami Remus. Lycanthrope.<br>Remus trouvait déjà quelques parades pour excuser ses absences mensuelles et son visage fatigué. Les 3 autres Maraudeurs, pour éviter que les élèves les plus sceptiques (comme Lily) suspectent leurs transformations d'Animagus, se faisaient passer pour les pires cancres en Métamorphose.

Seulement, James ne pouvait supporter que Lily insulte copieusement son ami, en plein milieu de la salle commune. Il fallait le défendre, quitte à mettre leur secret en danger.

"Peux-tu donc, dans le cas échéant où Sirius se trouve être un abruti fini, lui dire de cesser ses pitreries. J'ai 20 centimètres de parchemin à faire pour le cours de Potions et il serait judicieux de la boucler en ma présence  
>-C'est vrai, c'est important.<br>-Arrête de te payer ma tête, Potter ! Je tiens à mes ASPICS je te signale !  
>-Comme moi, et le reste des Septième année dans cette école, Lily.<br>-Evans.  
>-Tu as une mauvaise image de nous", déclara-t-il simplement.<p>

James se leva du canapé rouge et or, et sortit par le portrait. Lily fulminait. De quel droit lui répondait-il de cet air arrogant ?  
>Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua trois élèves de Cinquième année glousser suite au passage de Potter. Il est si agaçant ! Lui et ses amis ne peuvent pas être dans cette salle sans que ce soit le chaos. Pourtant, Remus était préfet en chef, comme elle. Un minimum de sérieux était éxigé !<br>Sirius agitait sa baguette comme un gosse, risquant plus d'une dizaine de fois de crever l'oeil de Peter, mangeant des Chocogrenouilles à ses côtés.

"Sirius n'est-il pas tout simplement craquant ?  
>-Lydia..."<br>Lydia était la meilleure amie de Lily, depuis la première année. Ses cheveux blonds brillants au soleil et ses yeux bleus d'une couleur si claire firent de Lydia une des plus belles filles de l'école. Courageuse et loyale, mais carrément naïve et fleur bleue, son petit coeur restait en miette dès le passage d'un imbécile bourreau des coeurs. Totalement sous le charme de Sirius Black, depuis un petit paquet d'années.  
>"Lydia, on dirait un babouin essayant de se servir d'une baguette !<br>-Tes métaphores sont spéciales ! Je dirais plutôt que c'est un jeune enfant qui découvre pour la première fois la Magie.  
>-On est en Septième année... dit Lily d'un air blasé. Je vais faire un tour", ajouta-t-elle avec force.<p>

L'air frais de janvier pénetrait dans les vétements de Lily. Elle frissona. Peut-être que cela n'était pas seulement du au froid. Elle repensa au comportement de Potter. Elle voulait simplement que Sirius arrête ses gamineries et il l'avait tout bonnement agressé ! Oui... bon ! Elle exagerait mais quand même ! C'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait ! Et son caractère arrogant, sans sourire, c'était pire que tout...  
>Elle s'asseya au pied d'un arbre sans feuille. Et elle scruta l'horizon. Après quelques minutes, elle aperçu quatre personnes, s'affrontant du regard. En reconnaissant Potter parmi eux, elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita au lieu du conflit.<p>

"J'étais venu ici tranquillement. Pourquoi, vous, les vils Serpantard prenez plaisir à venir nous enquiquiner !? demanda James avec un ton suspicieux et amusé.  
>-Te fiche pas de nous Potter, répliqua Malefoy, on vient juste profiter de ta faiblesse. C'est vrai... Toujours accompagné des traitres à leur sang !<br>-Quel courage ! Attendre que je sois seul pour venir me provoquer à trois !  
>-Fais gaffe à toi ! cracha Bellatrix. On a découvert votre secret.<br>-Vous vous êtes fait mutés ? On vous a renvoyé de Poudlard pour travailler sur des affaires secretes non-existantes ? Vous êtes payés combien de Gallions de l'heure ?"  
>Malefoy et Rogue n'eurent aucune réaction.<br>"Lupin ! Lupin cache un truc louche ! Et ce sera pas toi qui nous empêchera de découvrir son secret ! Clama alors Bellatrix.  
>-Touchez à un cheveu de mes amis et je vous réduis en miettes ! lança James, perdant son calme.<br>-Potter, le courageux Gryffondor, prêt à risquer sa peau pour celle de ce... Sang-mélé !"  
>James déguaina sa baguette pour attaquer Bellatrix mais les deux autres ripostèrent. Un combat commença alors.<p>

Lily était à quelques mètres quand elle vit James sortir vivement sa baguette. Voyant les Serpentards engager un combat, elle soupira et accélera sa marche.  
>"Potter ! Potter ! POTTER !<br>-Ohhhh ! Une sang-de-bourbe !"  
>Malefoy tourna sa baguette vers Lily mais James le désarma avec un puissant Expelliarmus. Les Serpantards ignorèrent alors Lily et continuèrent le combat. Lily jeta un regard de desespoir à Severus, autrefois son ami. Il croisa son regard vert émeraude quelques secondes, et reçu un sort de Stupéfixion.<br>"Potter ! Arrête ça tout de suite !  
>-C'est pas moi ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis... Ahhh !"<br>James se retrouva au sol. La baguette de Malefoy pointé sur lui.  
>"Stop ! Malefoy ! Pose ta baguette tout de suite, ou tu auras une sanction sévère ! cria Lily avec force, sa baguette pointé sur les deux autres Serpentards.<br>-Tu crois que tu me fais peur, la rousse ?  
>-Tu devrais. Dégage d'ici, ou tu auras une sanction."<br>Malefoy hésita, et finalement pris Bellatrix par la manche et s'en alla vers le château. Avec un soupir, Lily lança :  
>"Enervatum. Pars Severus, et n'approche plus jamais un seul Gryffondor de ce château, ou tu auras affaire à moi.<br>-Vous allez perdre..."

Lily se tourna vers James qui n'avait pas bougé. Il la regardait avec un regard suspicieux. Elle lui tendit sa main, qu'il n'attrapa pas.  
>"Depuis quand tu me sauves des Serpentard toi ?<br>-N'exagérons rien, je ne t'ai pas sauvé, et puis, je l'ai fait uniquement pour la bonne entente entre les maisons.  
>James lui lança un regard amusé.<br>-Quoi ? Si tu m'avais écouté depuis le début, on en serait pas là. Je t'avais demandé d'arrêter pourtant. Relève-toi, y'en a qui son morts en attendant comme ça !"  
>James jeta un coup d'oeil à la main de Lily d'un air intrigué, la repoussa, et se leva sans aide.<br>"Tu aurais du lancer un sort à Rogue.  
>-Tu t'en es bien chargé toi-même... lança Lily, vexée<br>-Ce n'était pas moi ! Les deux autres étaient assez idiots pour se tromper de cible. Enfin, je peux passer ma vie à me justifier que ça n'y changerai rien. A bientôt Lily."  
>Il partit à son tour vers le château.<br>"Potter ! Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse ? Même pas un merci ?  
>-Depuis quand on sauve les gens pour un remerciement ?"<p>

La haine de Lily envers cet être arrogant ne fit qu'augmenter à partir de cet instant. Elle se maudit de l'avoir aidé rien qu'une fois dans sa vie...

Quelques jours plus tard, Lily ne s'était toujours pas remise de cet affront Potterien. Elle se jurait de ne plus jamais lui sauver la vie.  
>"Voyons, il n'était pas en danger de mort ! Les Serpentards ne l'auraient pas tués ne soyons pas si pessimistes !<br>-Lydia, il faut vraiment que tu redescendes sur Terre.  
>-En plus, souvent c'est l'inverse ! Le jeune héros venant au secours de sa belle ! Je rêve que Sirius se transforme en prince charmant ! Il a déjà la beauté !<br>-Il lui manque tout le reste parce contre..."  
>Lily jeta un regard au coin des Maraudeurs, Sirius venait de lâcher un rot sonore, dégoutant la plupart des personnes autour d'eux.<br>"Mais pourquoi es-tu allé le secourir ? Je croyais que tu le destestais !  
>-Je le déteste ! affirma Lily. Mais je n'étais pas venu le sauver, je voulais régler le conflit, tout simplement.<br>-Mouais...  
>-Pourquoi personne ne me croit ? lança Lily avec un air effaré. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Potter ! Jamais je le serais ! Lydia... Arrête avec tes sourcils ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça !"<p>

"C'est ce soir.  
>-Ouais !<br>-Sirius, ne prend pas cet air joyeux ! Ce n'est pas drôle !  
>-On sera là, tout ira bien ! Tu te fais toujours du soucis pour tout Remus !<br>-J'ai tellement peur que quelqu'un découvre mon secret, ou le votre !  
>-On est protégés ! Personne n'a idée de venir dans le parc un soir de Pleine Lune.<br>-Sauf nous, James ! Tape m'en une !"  
>James et Sirius se tapèrent dans la main bruyamment<br>"Remus a raison. Imaginez ! On se fait prendre par un élève, un préfet-en-chef ! Ou pire, un professeur !  
>-Tu es bien trop froussard Peter ! C'est l'amour du risque qui nous a entrainé là-dedans !<br>-Et notre amitié pour Remus ! Je n'aurais pas fait ça pour n'importe qui !  
>-Merci les gars !"<p>

La journée se déroula normalement, sans accroche particulière. Lily lançait des regards haineux à James, qui les ignorait superbement. Elle ne pouvait pas nier, le Gryffondor avait changé mais elle ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais. Son arrogance n'était que minime, et se déclanchait uniquement quand les Serpentard étaient dans les parages. Lily était trop fière pour lui déceler la moindre loyauté, ou même du courage. James avait cessé de lui tourner autour dès le début de cette année, et comme lui faisait remarquer Lydia, elle était d'une humeur de chien depuis cette année, et ces deux évènements seraient liés. De plus, James avait toujours été beau garçon et cela aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il ne s'était pas embellit. Il n'en profitait pas. Enfin... Il n'en profitait plus. Son physique avantageux faisait tomber toutes les filles. Il en avait abusé, mais ne se trouvait pas plus heureux qu'avant. Une seule comptait.

Le soir, on ne trouvait pas Remus au diner. Personne ne s'en formalisait. C'était une habitude. Seul les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient là, plus surexcités que d'habitude.  
>"Sirius est vraiment craquant...<br>-Tu vas pas m'énerver encore avec ça ?  
>-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es secrètement amoureuse de James que je dois me cacher également.<br>-Cesse de dire des âneries. Potter et moi ? Pauvres de nous !  
>-Sincèrement, je pense que vous iriez très bien ensemble. Deux forts caractères, deux envies de se battre contre le mal, deux beautés clairement à tomber..."<br>Lily soupira.  
>"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il n'y a rien entre Potter et moi. Enfin, si. De la haine hautement réciproque.<br>-Tu préfèrerais tuer père et mère plutôt que d'avouer que tu adores ce petit jeu.  
>-Et toi, avec Sirius ? Il me semble qu'il ne sait toujours rien...<br>-Il se trouve que j'avance dans ma conquète de l'insaisissable !"  
>A ce moment là, Sirius fit un petit signe de main à Lydia, qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Finissant sa tarte aux pommes, Lily se leva :<br>"Quand tu auras découvert qu'il se fiche de toi, ne vient pas pleurer !  
>-Il est sincère, il a changé, comme James. Sauf que tu refuses de l'admettre."<br>Lily ignora la dernière remarque et alla se reposer avant de faire sa patrouille dans les couloirs.

Plus tard, alors que la nuit était complètement tombée, Lily sortit de la salle commune pour faire sa ronde. Elle croisa Rusard, le concierge fraichement employé par ce fou de Dumbledore. Elle du s'y reprendre à trois fois pour lui expliquer qu'elle était bien préfète-en-chef et qu'elle ne désirait pas toucher à son foutu chat. Cette mésaventure avait eu le don de l'énerver un peu plus. Avec un entrain démesuré, Lily arriva au détour d'un couloir, mais elle reconnu des voix.  
>"Je le ferais.<br>-J'y compte bien. Si tu ne crois pas que j'ai vu ce qui se passe entre toi et Evans !  
>-Il ne se passe rien, assura Rogue d'un ton peu assuré.<br>-Pas d'amitié entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. En plus, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe !  
>-Lucius, je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à Evans. Elle est totalement inférieure à nous. Elle ne mérite même pas sa place ici, tu as raison."<br>Ces mots firent mal à Lily. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Elle se reprit vite, il ne fallait pas que Malefoy et sa bande l'entende. Cependant, cette discution avait laissé un goût amer...  
>"Je sais ce que manigancent Potter et les autres. J'ai entendu Black le traitre à son sang parler du saule cogneur. Je pense qu'ils vont y aller ce soir.<br>-Il faut 2 personnes pour aller les guetter. Si on envoyait Bellatrix et Severus ? demanda Narcissa  
>-Il n'est pas question que j'y aille, Narcissa ! Je suis ta soeur, tu ne veux pas me voir risquer ma peau ?<br>-Envoyons plutôt Avery !  
>-Pourquoi moi ?<br>-Tu as parlé à Londubat la dernière fois pour lui demander de l'aide en métamorphose ! Si tu crois qu'on t'as pas remarqué.  
>-Oui, c'est parfait, déclara Bellatrix, les groupies de Gryffondor n'ont qu'à y aller. Rogue et Avery en avant. On va aller choper Potter et sa bande, et les pulvériser jusqu'au dernier...<br>La tristesse de Lily se transforma en haine. Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Potter et ses amis se faire attaquer. Elle devait arriver avant les Serpentard au saule cogneur.

Courant le plus vite possible, Lily arriva en même temps que James, Sirius et Peter au saule cogneur. Ils étaient enjoués. Lily se demanda alors qu'est-ce qui devait leur passer par la tête. Aller près du saule cogneur et en rire ? Elle hésita quelques secondes, et se lança à leur poursuite.  
>"Potter ! Potter !<br>-Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Va te coucher ! Tu n'as rien à faire là, lui dit-il d'un ton paniqué.  
>-Rogue et Avery arrivent pour vous faire un mauvais coup", lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.<br>James avait un regard ahuri. Pourquoi venait-elle lui annoncer ça à lui, qu'elle detestait cordialement ? L'heure n'était pas aux questions de relations sociales. Il se reprit vite.  
>"Merci, Lily. Les gars, vous avez entendu ? Faut faire gaffe."<br>Il se tourna de nouveau vers Lily et elle pu percevoir un regard remplir de gratitude. Cela la fit frissonner.  
>"Rentre au dortoir maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.<br>-Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ?  
>-Rentre au dortoir, c'est dangereux ici la nuit.<br>-Très bien."  
>Elle tourna les talons, tandis que Sirius, James et Peter continuaient leur route, avec un peu moins de gaieté.<p>

Lily ne rentra pas au dortoir et décida de les suivre silencieusement, et à distance. Beaucoup plus loin vers sa droite, a travers les buissons, Rogue et Avery continuaient leur chemin. Elle les observait du coin de l'oeil. Il ne fallait surtout pas se faire voir. Quelques mètres avant d'arriver au saule, Avery sembla se dégonfler et repartit en arrière, laissant Rogue tout seul.  
>"Mon Dieu !"<br>Lily venait de voir Peter se transformer en... en... en chose toute petite, un rongeur sûrement. Il allait tout droit vers le saule cogneur, et les branches arrêtèrent de gigoter. Lily ne voyait plus James. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si lui-même ne l'avait pas suivit. Ce qui suivit l'intrigua beaucoup plus, elle vit Sirius se transformer en gros chien noir, et avec Peter, il pénetrèrent à l'intérieur du saule cogneur. Après quelques minutes, Rogue les suivit.

Elle n'osait pas rentrer, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de cet arbre. La nuit, tout lui faisait peur. Et voir deux de ses condisciples se transformer en animaux avait de quoi vous effrayer. Elle s'assit sur un rocher et patienta.  
>Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement, sortant sa baguette. Elle craignait que ce soir Avery ou le reste des Serpentard qui l'ai trouvé. Mais ce n'était que James.<br>"Je t'avais dit de rester au dortoir ! lui dit-il d'un air sévère, que Lily n'avait jamais vu chez lui.  
>-Je... Je... vous êtes en train de violer le règlement. On ne sort pas...<br>-Tu n'as pas a être ici. Pas plus que Rogue ou Avery, coupa James.  
>-Et toi ? Je vous ai vu hein ! Tes amis se transforment en animaux, se font suivre par Rogue et...<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Sirius est maintenant un chien ? Tu trouves ça normal ?<br>-Rogue est à l'intérieur du Saule cogneur ?  
>-Oui, je viens de...<br>-C'est pas vrai ! lança James avec haine.  
>Il commença à courir pour rentrer lui même dans le saule, toujours immobile. Lily sur ses talons. Alors qu'il allait entrer, il se tourna vers Lily et la supplia :<br>"Lily, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais parler de ça à qui que ce soit, même pas Lydia."  
>Lily hésita à lui répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Elle acquiesca.<br>"Merci. Je reviens tout de suite. Ne me suis pas, je t'en supplie."  
>Il n'avait pas besoin de dire ça, ses yeux étaient tellement sincères que Lily ne put que lui obéir. Elle sentait la peur, la crainte et même le courage. Elle hocha la tête et lui lança :<br>"Fais attention à toi"  
>Il était déjà parti. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de cette arbre, mais elle avait peur maintenant. Peur de perdre ses condisciples, peur de perdre James. C'est pourquoi elle s'assit à une distance respectable de l'abre et attendit nerveusement son retour.<p>

Quelques dizaines d'interminables minutes plus tard, elle vit James sortir de l'arbre redevenu calme pour quelques instants. Elle se précipita vers lui et vit qu'il soutenait le corps de Rogue, qui paraissait extrèmement choqué.  
>"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"<br>-Il est juste choqué, tétanisé. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Lily, retrouvant son autorité habituelle.<br>-Rien du tout. Ah si ! Je l'ai sorti de ce merdier. Aide-moi à le porter.  
>Tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.<p>

Après s'être faits sermonner par l'infirmière et avoir laissé Rogue à ses soins, Lily et James sortirent de l'infirmerie.  
>"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait là-dedans, ni ce que Sirius et Peter trafiquaient, mais j'ai trouvé Severus totalement idiot de se faufiler là-dedans. Enfin... je dis ça au garçon qui y est allé ensuite pour aller le récupérer...<br>-Pour lui sauver la vie, c'était un acte de bravoure, rigola James.  
>-Ne fais pas le prétentieux, je sais que s'il n'avait pas été là, tu y aurais été de ton plein gré.<br>-C'est possible, admit-il en souriant, mais j'aurai préféré que tu m'écoutes. C'était dangereux, ajouta-t-il avec un air plus sérieux.  
>-Je ne peux pas mesurer le degrès de dangerosité de la chose, je n'ai rien vu. Mais je... James ! Tu es blessé !<br>-Quoi ? Ah oui, je... je soignerais ça demain.  
>-Non ! Non, regarde ! Tout le long de ta jambe !<br>James avait commencé à saigner abondament, elle n'avait pas remarqué cela jusqu'alors. Toute sa jambe droite était en sang et de grosses plaques rouges, que Lily n'avait pas remarqué, s'étendaient sur son cou et le long de son bras.  
>"Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.<br>-Non ! Non, ça ira Lily !  
>-Mais tu es gravement blessé !<br>-Lily, je ne peux pas, annonça-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Pomfresh découvrirait notre secret.  
>-Votre secret ?"<br>Lily avait très envie de percer ce secret, dont tout le monde avait des suppositions un peu douteuses. James soupira, et lui expliqua donc toute l'histoire : la lycanthropie de Remus, la découverte de son "problème de fourrure", leurs transformations Animagi... Lily était bluffée.  
>"Tu te transforme en quoi ?<br>-Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
>- Merci de la confiance, lâcha Lily,<br>- Un jour tu sauras, peut-être.  
>Lily lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais devant l'importance de l'information, elle ne tint pas compte de cette cachoterie et repris :<br>- En tout cas c'est... Wahou ! Des Animagis, et dire que vous êtes nuls en métamorphose !  
>-On fait semblant, c'est un jeu. Une ruse. Pour que personne ne le découvre. Ni pour Remus, ni pour nous.<br>-C'est... impressionant. Et très courageux. Mais... j'insiste, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.  
>James lui lança un regard plein de tendresse, et après un soupir, tourna les talons et repartit vers l'infirmerie.<br>"J'ai juste à dire qu'avant de trouver Rogue aussi choqué, j'ai rencontré une meute de loups. Est-ce qu'elle va y croire ? Bon, qui vivra verra."

James sortit de l'infirmerie le soir même, avec pourtant un très grand nombre de bandages impossibles à cacher. Les admiratrices du bel attrapeur se proposèrent d'être son infirmière personnelle. Ce à quoi il répondit que la seule infirmière qu'il accepterait serait Madame Pomfresh. Avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, il croisa le regard rieur de Lily, qui lui désigna ses groupies du menton avant de taper son doigt contre sa tempe. James se sentit soudain plus heureux qu'à l'accoutumé. Avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minimat de complicité avec Lily le rendait euphorique. Mais en contrepartie, il faudrait annoncer à Remus la triste nouvelle, c'est pourquoi,à la table du déjeuner, dans le groupe des Maraudeurs reignait une ambiance lourde, pesante.  
>"Attend, après que tu ai sorti le graisseux de la cabane Hurlante il s'est passé quoi ?" demanda Sirius en chuchotant.<br>James leur expliqua le rôle majeur de Lily du début à la fin.  
>"Alors elle est au courant pour Remus. Et pour nous. A cause de Rogue ? couina Peter.<br>-Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle dévoilera la moindre chose.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Cette fille, on ne la connait pas, elle peut nous faire un sale coup.<br>-Je ne pense pas, Sirius." affirma James.  
>Sirius lança un regard plein de sous entendus à James, et entama ses oeufs.<p>

"Et là, j'ai croisé Sirius dans le couloir, mais il avait l'air inquièt. D'habitude, toujours un petit sourire ou un regard tendre pour moi, mais là plus rien... Lily ! Lily, tu m'écoutes ?  
>-Hein !? Euh... oui ! Bien sûr. Sirius est très gentil, cela va de soit !"<br>Lydia regarda en direction de l'endroit si passionant que Lily s'obstinait à regarder. La troupe des Maraudeurs en pleine discution.  
>"Lily, tu peux tout me dire tu sais.<br>-Quoi ? Oui. Je sais. Mais... non.  
>-Allez ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé cette nuit !<br>-Lydia, je ne peux pas te le dire. J'ai promis."  
>Lydia la regarda avec un air blasé et déçu.<br>"Je sais déjà ce que tu as fait cette nuit."  
>Lily s'inquièta. Elle avait promis à Potter... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache.<br>"Vous vous êtes embrassés ?  
>-Quoi ? Je... non !<br>-Arrête de mentir Lily ! Pourquoi tu regardes avec insistance le groupe des Maraudeurs !?  
>-J'ai... J'ai croisé James hier.<br>-Et ?  
>-Et rien ! insista Lily. On a juste eu une discution. Sérieuse.<br>-En pleine nuit ?  
>-Il était dans les couloirs et je l'ai surpris. Mais on a juste discuté. C'est tout."<br>Lydia était déçue. Elle pensait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre James et elle. Elle savait que Lily aimait James plus qu'elle ne souhaitait l'admettre.

Remus était profondément choqué. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas passés loin de la découverte de son secret. De ce qu'il a pu comprendre, Rogue ne savait pas que c'était lui le loup-garou. Mais il savait que Sirius et Peter étaient des Animagis. Il s'inquiètait sincèrement pour ses deux amis. Heureusement que Lily avait prévenu James. Ainsi, il avait pu intervenir, en subissant quand même quelques dommages. Sous sa forme de loup-garou, il ne l'avait pas mordu, mais l'avait gravement blessé avec ses griffes. Il en était désolé. Et Lily ! Lily savait tout. Lily savait tout à cause de James. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Lily à partir de cet instant. Elle ne les trahirai pas.  
>Remus entra dans la bibliothèque, et même en connaissant l'histoire de la veille, il fût surpris de voir James et Lily rigoler ensemble. Il s'approcha.<br>"Et là, j'ai croisé Malefoy ! Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que pour mon anniversaire, il allait m'offrir une brosse à cheveux !  
>-N'importe quoi ! Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?<br>-Que j'allais lui offrir une teinture verte, assortie à Serpentard. Il m'a répondu qu'il serait ravi mais je suis sûr qu'il tient trop à ses cheveux blonds !"  
>Lily et lui commencèrent à rire fortement, et se ravisèrent sous le regard tendu de la bibliothècaire.<br>"Remus ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Toi ici ?  
>-Moque-toi, c'est toi qui n'a rien à faire là, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un livre !<br>-Me voilà touché en plein coeur ! clama James en se levant de sa chaise. Bon, j'ai été en charmante compagnie, mais je vais devoir vous laisser, pauvres intellectuels. J'ai faim, je passe aux cuisines. A plus, Remus."  
>Remus soupira et s'assit sur la chaise que James venait de quitter. Lily regardait évasivement l'entrée de la bibliothèque, il toussa pour lui rappeller sa présence.<br>"Oui, euh... excuse-moi. Comment tu vas ?  
>-Je vais bien. Mais et toi ?<br>-Aussi. C'est pas moi qui ai été blessée hier.  
>-Effectivement mais... Tu sais que... bon ! Je suis un... un loup-garou.<br>-Oui, j'ai été un peu surprise. C'est la personne que tu es en général qui compte, Remus."  
>Remus était touché par ces paroles. Il savait que Lily serait assez compréhensive pour sa condition, mais il avait toujours des doutes. Il restait quand même un monstre...<br>"En plus, j'ai blessé James hier. Je m'en veux, je m'en veux...  
>-Je suis certaine qu'il ne t'en veux pas.<br>-Je ne sais pas.  
>-Il ne t'en veux pas. C'est certain. C'est aux Serpentards qu'il faut en vouloir."<br>Lily se leva de sa chaise et rangea les livres dans les étagères derrière elle.  
>"Tu veux marcher un peu ?" lui proposa-t-elle ensuite.<p>

Une fine pluie tombait sur le parc de Poudlard. Mais Remus et Lily étaient protégés d'un sortilège. Ils continuaient de discuter.  
>"Tu as l'air plus proche de James depuis... aujourd'hui ! Est-ce que mon ami Cornedrue aurait oublié de me parler de quelques détails ?<br>-Il n'y a rien, on est juste amis. Enfin, comme ça. Pas des amis proches, mais bon... On s'est rapprochés mais... Arrête de me regarder comme ça !"  
>Remus avait un regard rieur. Il savait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose, il le sentait !<br>"Tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture il y a quelques jours et là tu vas me faire croire que vous êtes devenus amis ?  
>-Voilà ! Exactement ! déclara Lily avec véhémence et toute la mauvaise foi dont elle était capable.<br>-De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas." déclara-t-il, énigmatique.  
>Et il la planta là.<p>

Cela fit cogiter Lily tout le reste de la semaine. Etait-elle réellement amoureuse de Potter. Non, c'était juste de l'amitié. Rien de plus. Elle le considérait comme un bon camarade. Bon... un camarade généreux, amical, loyal, courageux et incroyablement beau MAIS un camarade quand même.  
>"Lily ! Arrête de te mentir à toi-même ! Tu l'aimes !"<br>Peut-être, oui. Sûrement. Oui. Elle l'aimait. Lui ne l'aimait certainement pas. En tout cas juste en amitié. Un bon ami.  
>Soudain, Lily comprit qu'elle avait aimé Potter depuis le début de cette année. Il était la raison de ses crises. Elle était jalouse de la relation que Sirius et Lydia entretenaient, parce que justement, Lily elle-même ne pouvait pas bénéficier de l'attention de Potter comme elle en rêvait. Elle ne pouvait pas croiser son regard sans que son estomac fasse des bonds, et cela l'agaçait tellement qu'elle était obligé de lui crier dessus, comme s'il le faisait exprès...<p>

Le lendemain, à la table du déjeuner, Lily mangeait seule. Lydia avait rendez-vous avec Sirius, probablement dans un coin inconnu des Préfèts. Lily ne s'en formalisa pas, encore trop perdue dans ses pensées.  
>Entamant le dessert, elle reconnu James, qui s'asseya face à elle avec un sourire :<br>"Je ne te dérange pas ?  
>-Non, j'étais en train d'avoir une conversation sur les Snargaloufs avec mon copain imaginaire à ta droite."<br>Par automatisme, James tourna la tête à droite. Lily éclata de rire.  
>"Moque-toi, répliqua James, un brin vexé, tu faisais moins la fière l'autre soir !"<br>Lily ne répondit rien. Mais lui adressa un sourire indulgent.  
>"Remus s'en veut de t'avoir blessé.<br>-Ce n'est rien, lâcha James en agitant la main, c'était un des risques à prendre ! Et puis, je suis toujours là non ?" ajouta-t-il en écartant les bras.  
>Lily rit et avala sa dernière bouchée de fondant au chocolat.<br>"On va faire un tour ?  
>-Oui, si tu veux !"<p>

"Alors dis-moi, Potter...  
>-Lily, je pense que maintenant, on peut s'appeller par nos prénoms, comme des gens civilisés ?<br>-Très bien, James, Lily hésita à reparler, depuis quand êtes vous des Animagis ?  
>-Depuis la Cinquième année je crois... On a étudié la question pendant l'été et en Novembre, on arrivait à se transformer complètement. Peter avait encore du mal mais finalement tout s'est bien mis en place.<br>-Et en quoi tu te transformes ? demanda-t-elle avidement.  
>-Ah ah ! Tu crois que je vais te le dire comme ça ? Tu rêves Evans !"<br>Lily prit un air outré et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.  
>"Potter, je t'ordonne de te transformer immédiatement !<br>-Devant tous les élèves ? Non, ça me ferait partir à Azkaban illico !  
>-D'accord. Alors tu me le montreras quand même un jour ? Promis ? demanda-t-elle telle une enfant de 10 ans à qui on aurait promis le plus beau des voyages.<br>-Je savais que tu tenais trop à moi pour me voir partir en prison.  
>-N'exagère pas ! Je te haissais, mais de là à vouloir te voir partir à Azkaban, il y a une marge ! En plus, j'ai entendu dire que c'était horrible là-bas.<br>-Voyons, c'est une promenade de santé d'aller là bas !"  
>James s'asseya sur l'herbe et Lily l'imita.<br>"Et si j'essaye de deviner en quoi tu te transformes ?  
>-T'y arriveras pas."<br>James s'allongea ensuite sur l'herbe, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Lily resta assise, profitant du fait qu'elle pouvait observer son visage discrètement.  
>"C'est mal me connaitre.<br>-Je te le montrerais... dans un endroit intime." ajouta-t-il avait un air aguicheur.  
>Lily lui donna une tape sur la tête en souriant. Un ange passa, et Lily perdit toute confiance en elle<br>"Je... Je voulais m'excuser."  
>James ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer :<br>"J'ai été ignoble avec toi pendant toutes ces années. Enfin, les deux premières années ça allait, tu étais gentil, fort en classe, assez marrant. Mais ensuite, tu as voulu sortir avec moi, et en fait, ça m'agaçait beaucoup. Tout m'insupportait chez toi. En Sixième année j'ai même repoussé ton amitié, même si tu l'avais demandée assez gentiment. Et cette année j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tu n'étais pas forcément celui que tu laisses paraître. Que tu te comportais de façon arrogante avec moi parce que j'ai moi-même été très méchante à ton égard. Avec moi, tu ne montrais pas ta véritable facette, tu avais un espèce de masque, que je detestais. Je percevais depuis quelques années des bons côtés chez toi. Mais ma fierté prenait le dessus. Et je continuais à me comporter de façon totalement odieuse.  
>-Ce n'est...<br>-Et cette nuit, j'ai enfin compris, et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement. D'avoir raté de si bons moments avec toi, même en amitié. J'ai compris cette nuit que je t'aimais depuis longtemps, et je m'en veux de t'avoir repoussé. Je suis tellement désolée. Il doit être trop tard. Ou peut-être que toi aussi tu as ta fierté et que tu me repousseras..."  
>Lily ne pouvait pas continuer. Elle jeta un regard rapide à James qui regardait le ciel, en restant couché. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il dise quelque chose. La jeune fille avait envie de pleurer, mais à quoi ça aurait servi ?<p>

Elle sentit James se redresser. Il mit ses bras autour de ses genoux et commença à se balancer, un peu nerveusement.  
>"Si j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu m'a dit, tu es amoureuse de moi ?"<br>Lily soupira. Elle avait cru que James serait assez intelligent pour comprendre. Mais apparement Sirius avait quelque peu déteint sur le brun à lunettes.  
>"Il me semble oui."<br>James lui jeta alors un regard tendre. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Lily s'empressa de nouer ses mains autour de son cou, alors que James s'allongeait sur elle. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Toute sa nervosité et mauvaises pensées s'envolèrent pour laisser place à une joie sans nom. Seul James comptait et rien ni personne ne pourrait briser ce moment (ou peut-être Sirius et sa grâce légendaire).  
>A bout de souffle, James s'écarta et lui sourit tendrement. Elle lui sourit et, alors qu'il se mit debout, elle attrapa sa main et il partirent en direction du château.<p>

Ni James ni elle n'avaient annoncé la nouvelle à leur amis. Pourquoi ? Eux-même ne savaient pas. Lily savait que James l'aimait réellement. Il fallait voir comment il regardait les garçons s'approchant trop près d'elle.  
>Chaque soir, ils se retrouvaient dans un endroit secret pour discuter et tout simplement se retrouver. Comme James se plaisait à le dire, ils "rattrapaient le temps perdu parce que, de toute façon, on se connait par coeur". C'était vrai. Insconsciemment, Lily savait tout de James et réciproquement.<br>Un matin du mois de Mars, toujours sur leur petit nuage, James et elle ne firent pas attention au monde qui les entouraient (c'est-à-dire la quasi totalité des Septièmes année de Gryffondors) et s'embrassèrent tendrement. A la fin de leur baiser, Lily se sentait extrèmement génee et cacha son visage au creux de l'épaule de James. Lui, ses bras autour d'elle, regardait les regards moqueurs, heureux et surpris de ses condisciples. Croisant le regard de Sirius, il put lire sur ses lèvres "Par les caleçons de Merlin, dites-moi que je rêve...". James ricanna et emmena Lily loin de tous ces regards curieux, bientôt suivit de Sirius et toute la bande.

James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter et Lydia se trouvaient sous le fameux arbre des Maraudeurs. Remus, un bouquin sur l'Ancienne Magie dans les mains, Peter essayant de réparer sa baguette magique, sans grand succès. Lydia et Sirius se cherchaient. "Peut-être un nouvel amour cette année" se dit Lily. James lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer :  
>"Sirius, Lydia. Arrêtez donc de vous tourner autour, on sait que vous êtes follement attirés l'un par l'autre !<br>-Et c'est le binoclard aux cheveux en petard qui parle ? Rappelle -moi combien de temps ils vous a fallu pour vous mettre ensemble ? Quatre ans non ? Alors S'teuplé, viens pas me chercher des Noises, Potter."  
>Sirius prit la main de Lydia et s'en alla au loin, sous le regard hautement moqueur de James.<br>"Il est vexé, lui dit Lily, assise entre ses jambes.  
>-Non, il essaye de me faire culpabilier, mais manque de bol pour lui, ça marche pas.<br>-Et dire que j'étais jalouse de Lydia et lui...  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Leur jeu de séduction, leur amour qu'ils exprimaient discrètement mais tellement voyant... Tout le contraire de nous quoi.  
>-C'est sûr. On avait un autre jeu de séduction."<br>Il lui vola un baiser.  
>"Je t'aime."<br>Lily lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa.  
>"J'avais compris... Moi aussi !"<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! C'est la première fiction que je poste sur Fanfiction. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je trouverais la motivation pour en écrire d'autres ! :D<p>

A bientôt !


End file.
